


The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork by shipNslash

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And both magical creatures, But they don't know the other is magic, Cop Derek Hale, Cop Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, They're partners
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Quand le shérif avait dit à Stiles qu’il allait avoir partenaire, il n'était pas vraiment ravi. Comment était-il supposé garder sa magie un secret avec un novice coincé dans sa voiture de patrouille toute la journée ?Quand la mère de Derek avait décidé de revenir vivre à Beacon Hills avec toute la meute, il avait eu hâte de rejoindre la police locale. Moins de cacher le fait d'être un loup-garou à un pauvre partenaire qui ne se doutait de rien.Derek est le nouveau partenaire de Stiles au département du shérif. L’un est un mage, l’autre est un loup-garou. Aucun des deux ne sait ce que l’autre peut faire. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork by shipNslash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415162) by [shipNslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipNslash/pseuds/shipNslash). 



> Titre : The Adventures of Ranger Rookie and Deputy Dork
> 
> Auteur : shipNslash
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Merci à shipNslash de me laisser traduire cette histoire. Pas de grande déclaration aujourd'hui, bonne lecture !

**C’est en mars que son père lui dit qu’il allait avoir un nouveau partenaire.**

“Vraiment, papa ? Ce n’est pas parce que Parrish a déménagé que j’ai besoin d’un nouveau partenaire. Je suis bien tout seul.”

“Ça n’arrivera pas, fiston.”

Stiles avait toujours su qu’il deviendrait un policier un jour. Suivant les traces de son père et tout. Il _n’avait_ _pas_ toujours su qu’il serait un mage élémentaire, mais bon, quand la vie te donne des citrons.

“Les seules personnes qui connaissent ma magie sont toi, Scott et Parrish. Je ne peux commencer à rouler avec un nouveau gars qui ne connaît rien aux lacets et qui va vendre la mèche à propos de mon secret !”

“Tu vas juste devoir apprendre à travailler autour ça, Stiles. Tu as besoin d’un coéquipier.”

Il avait commencé à étudier la magie quand il avait quinze ans et qu’un mage se trouvant dans les environs l’avait contacté. Il avait dit à Stiles qu’il allait bientôt mourir et qu’il avait besoin d’un apprenti. Il avait dit à Stiles que sa magie était forte. Il avait eu raison. 

“Je suis un adjoint du shérif depuis quatre ans maintenant ! Je peux surveiller mes arrières moi-même. Littéralement ! Je peux littéralement surveiller mon propre dos, je viens de maîtriser un sort grâce auquel je—”

“Adjoint Stilinski, tu travaille avec l’adjoint Hale à partir de lundi. Pas de mais.”

“Adjoint Hale ? Comme dans la famille Hale ? Ces cinglés dont les 47 enfants étaient scolarisés à domicile ? Ceux qui ont tous quitté la ville il y a des années ?”

“Eh bien, ils réemménagent.”

_~_~_~_~

“Quoi ? Nous réemménageons ?”

“Oui, Derek. Notre famille a des terres là-bas depuis des générations. Il est temps que la meute Hale reprenne sa position de gardiens de Beacon Hills.”

Quand Derek avait quinze ans, il avait pris une terrible décision. Une décision qu’il ne s'était jamais pardonné d’avoir prise. Sa famille l’avait fait cependant, et ils avaient fait leurs bagages et avaient déménagé dans le Wyoming du jour au lendemain. 

“Et à propos de Ka—Et à propos des chasseurs ?”

“Chris Argent nous a contacté et a partagé avec nous des nouvelles choquantes. Sa soeur, sa femme et son père ont tous été arrêtés et purgent des peines de prison à vie pour plusieurs chefs d’accusation de meurtre et de crime organisé. Il m’a promis de rester en dehors de nos affaires tant que nous honorons notre part de la trêve. 

Derek essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait Beacon Hills. Une forêt épaisse, des habitants chaleureux. Ça faisait trop longtemps cependant; sa vie était ici. 

“Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire pour le travail ? Je suis un garde forestier depuis que j’ai terminé le lycée.”

“Il y a un département du shérif à Beacon Hills, Derek. Ils seront chanceux de t’avoir.”

_~_~_~_~

Stiles aperçut le Derek Hale dans le bureau de son père lundi matin. Il est—eh bien, il était sexy. Il était sexy, grand, musclé et  _ grincheux _ . Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres étaient tordues et son uniforme était définitivement trop serré parce que les boutons de la chemise de Stiles  _ n'étaient pas  _ tirés comme ça.

Son père le surprit en train de le regarder et lui fit un signe de la main. Stiles trébucha en passant la porte avec toute la grâce d’un singe de cirque inexercé et bien que Derek Hale ne semblait pas impressionné, il garda pour lui-même toutes les opinions qu’il pouvait avoir sur le sujet.

“Adjoint Hale, voici l’adjoint Stilinski. Il vous montrera les ficelles du métier.”

“Ravi de vous rencontrer,” grogna Derek, sa voix montrant qu’il n'était en fait pas ravi de rencontrer Stiles. 

“Quoi de neuf, mec ?” Stiles lui offrit son sourire caractéristique qui  _ séduisait toutes les dames _ . Derek ne sembla pas affecté. “Euh. Je ne pense pas que votre chemise soit réglementaire. Nous devrions probablement vous procurer une taille plus grande. Vous ne voudriez pas éborgner un criminel avec un bouton, pas vrai ?”

Le silence qui suivit rendit le soupir las du shérif Stilinski très bruyant. 

“L’adjoint Hale était un garde forestier à Yellowstone. Il va être un excellent atout à notre équipe.”

Stiles assimila les sourcils en colère et les bras croisés, et il sentit sa bouche commencer à bouger sans permission. “Pourrait-il être un excellent atout avec l’adjoint Weaver peut-être ?”

“Il t'accompagne dans la voiture de patrouille PC04, fin de la discussion. Ne le laisse pas te malmener, Hale.” Le shérif leur fit un signe de la main pour les congédier et Stiles regarda la statue qui lui servait de nouveau partenaire.

“Très bien, Patrouiller Novice,” dit Stiles quand Derek échoua à dire quelque chose. “Que le spectacle commence.”

_~_~_~_~

Les premiers jours de travail furent… pas si mauvais. Quand le fils du shérif lui avait été attribué comme partenaire, Derek s'était attendu à un gamin pourri gâté, arrivé là par népotisme. Ce qu’il avait en fait obtenu était un partenaire compétent, quoique bavard et excentrique.

Il expliquait tout ce que Derek devait savoir—et plus—en détail, offrant la possibilité à Derek de s’installer confortablement et de s’adapter aux changements en silence. Ce ne fut que le vendredi pendant leur pause dejeuner qu’il entama une conversation qui nécessitait des réponses. 

“Alors, adjoint Hale, avez-vous des frères et soeurs ?” La bouche de Stiles était pleine de frites et de milkshake en même temps, et Derek était déchiré entre le dégoût et l’amusement.

“Deux soeurs et un frère.”

“Et combien de temps avez-vous été garde forestier ?”

“Depuis que j’ai eu le bac il y a six ans.” Stiles tapa des doigts contre son milkshake, nerveux et hyperactif. 

Alors que Derek pensait qu’ils allaient se taire, le visage de Stiles prit une expression comiquement malheureuse et, d’une voix odieusement aiguë, il dit, “Alors, adjoint Stilinski, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans les forces de l’ordre ?”

Derek sentit ses lèvres se contracter en un sourire. “Alors, adjoint Stilinski—” répéta-t-il consciencieusement avant d'être coupé.

“Mes amis m’appellent Stiles.”

“Alors, Stiles…?” Dit-il en agitant la main pour que le plus jeune continue.

“Quatre ans. C’est vraiment la seule chose que j’ai jamais voulue. Tu sais, protéger et servir, yada, yada, yada.” Son rythme cardiaque était régulier et honnête, et Derek s’attachait de plus en plus au (bel) homme maladroit devant lui.

“Je le sais. C’est un travail gratifiant.” Stiles acquiesça joyeusement et Derek capta l’odeur du soulagement s’insinuer dans sa forte odeur habituelle d’herbes et d'épices. Il sentait comme un jardin, terreux et couvert de dizaine de plantes différentes. 

“Dites-m’en plus à propos du mystérieux Derek Hale. Nous sommes partenaires, nous devrions nous connaître assez bien.” Derek acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Sa vie se résumait à son travail, ce que Stiles connaissait déjà et à sa meute, ce que Stiles ne pouvait jamais savoir. 

“Je… j’aime les bois ?” Il sentit bien que cela sonna comme une question et il grimaça,  _ Bravo, Hale _ . 

“Ouais ? Moi aussi !” S’enthousiasma Stiles, ne semblant pas remarquer le comportement de Derek. “Je vois assez le centre-ville au travail, ça fait du bien d'être au milieu des arbres, hein ?”

Il avait l’air si sérieux, si honnête, que Derek ne put s'empêcher d’acquiescer. “Exactement.”

“Hé !” Stiles sautilla sur son siège comme s’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas contenir son excitation. “Un de ces jours quand nous serons tous les deux libres, nous devrions-”

Il ferma rapidement la bouche et se dégonfla, laissant Derek en suspens.

“Quoi ?” Demanda-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté, confus. 

“Nous devrions, euh, nous devrions emmener la voiture de patrouille se faire laver, hein ?”

“D’accord,” déclara lentement Derek, mais Stiles était déjà parti sur un nouveau sujet, et Derek haussa les épaules.

_~_~_~_~

“Reste calme, Stilinski,” marmonna Stiles dans son souffle alors qu’il se lavait les mains dans les toilettes.

Il avait été tellement pris par le fait d’apprendre à connaître Derek qu’il l’avait presque invité à faire un jogging avec lui dans les bois. Mais quand Stiles courrait dans les bois, les bois le saluaient en retour. Les arbres fleurissaient, les ruisseaux gazouillaient, les cerfs s'arrêtaient pour renifler ses cheveux. Et c'était beaucoup plus difficile à expliquer que pourquoi il n’y avait jamais de merde d’oiseau sur le banc préféré de Stiles. 

Quand il revint dans la voiture de patrouille, son nouveau partenaire était appuyé contre avec désinvolture, ses lèvres rouges aspirant les restes d’un smoothie aux fraises. 

“Prêt à attraper des adolescents qui se bécotent dans le bars, adjoint Hale ?” Demanda-t-il jovialement.

“En fait, mes amis m’appellent Derek.” Le plus âgé ne souriait pas, mais Stiles pouvait voir la gaîté cachée dans ses yeux verts.  _ Ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal… _

“Eh bien, Derek, allons-y.” Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de patrouille et Stiles vit Derek prendre des notes sur le protocole d'établissement.

“PC04 à dispatcher, retour en service, terminé,” dit Stiles dans la radio alors qu’ils se préparaient à sortir du parking.

“Parfait timing,” rétorqua la radio. “On nous a signalé une mise en danger d’enfant au 4481 Hillberry Drive. PC08 est déjà là-bas et demande renforts, terminé.”

La bonne humeur fut aspirée hors de la voiture comme la chaleur dans une pluie torrentielle. Stiles laissa sa tête heurter le volant alors qu’il répondait. “PC04 répond, HPA dix minutes, terminé.”

Alors que Stiles allumait les sirènes et démarra en trombe, il pouvait voir Derek serrer ses mains en poing. “Ecoute, tu es toujours en période d’essai. Tu ne peux pas interagir avec un criminel ou un suspect. Quand nous serons là-bas, aide à établir un périmètre si c’est nécessaire, ou sinon commence à documenter la scène. Compris ?”

Derek acquiesça et Stiles comprenait son calme. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, un homme se battait dans l’herbe avec l’adjoint Danvers et un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés était recroqueviller derrière l’adjoint Jones. Stiles sauta immédiatement de la voiture, les menottes à la main et se précipita du côté de Danvers.

Après une courte bagarre, l’homme fut menotté et fourré à l'arrière de l’autre voiture de patrouille. “C’est mon fils, vous n’avez pas le droit de vous en mêler !”

“Ouais, vous le direz au juge, Lahey,” cracha Stiles.

“Putain. C’est une petite merde inutile de toute façon. Un bâtard ingrat.”

Stiles fit un doigt d’honneur à Lahey avant de le laisser avec Danvers et de se tourner pour chercher Derek. Quand il ne le trouva pas, Jones pointa la maison.

“Il est allé chercher des affaires pour la nuit pour Isaac,” dit-elle et le petit garçon acquiesça. 

“M. Derek a promis qu’il trouverait mes chaussures Spider-Man.” Isaac avait une ecchymose qui dépassait au niveau de la naissance de ses cheveux, du sang gouttait du bout de ses doigts et Stiles dut prendre une profonde respiration. 

“Hé, Jones. Pourquoi Danvers et toi ne partez pas. Hale et moi allons tenir compagnie à Isaac jusqu'à ce que les services sociaux arrivent.” Jones acquiesça et Stiles alla s’asseoir sur l’herbe à côté du garçon alors qu’elle s'éloignait.

“Salut Isaac. Je m’appelle Stiles.”

“Bonjour, M. Stiles.” Sa voix contenait une politesse anormal pour un garçon de six ans. 

“Tu sais, Isaac, je peux faire des tours de magie. Tu veux voir ?” Quand il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et que ses boucles se mirent à rebondir, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il fit quelques tours basiques que même les humains pouvaient réaliser. Des fleurs dans la manche, une pièce derrière l’oreille. Puis, après avoir vérifié s’il y avait des spectateurs, Stiles se pencha vers Isaac.

“Savais-tu que je peux même réparer les bobos ? Là, je peux te tenir la main ?” Quand sa fine main reposa dans l’une des mains calleuses de Stiles, le mage utilisa sa main libre pour toucher le sort de guérison tatoué sur son bras. Bien que la guérison n’ait jamais été une magie instinctive pour Stiles, il avait passé des années à pratiquer. Il pouvait sentir le frisson indicateur juste au moment où Isaac laissa échapper un adorable halètement. “M. Stiles, mes bobos vont mieux !”

Stiles sourit largement et se pencha en arrière dans l’herbe pour attendre Derek. Quand il sortit de la maison, il avait leur caméra embarquée autour du cou et un sac Walmart serré dans sa main. Son visage portait un air meurtrier, sa rage était visible même pour le garçon serré contre Stiles. 

“Hé, Patrouiller Novice, range ces sourcils de meurtrier, d’accord ?” Appela-t-il et Derek eut l’air au moins un peu chagriné avant qu’il ne placarde sur son visage une expression plus appropriée. 

“Hé Isaac. J’ai trouvé tout ce que tu m’as demandé ! J’ai même pris certaines de tes bandes dessinées pour que tu ne t’ennuies pas.” Et puis, tous les trois s’assirent et attendirent les services sociaux, Stiles bavard comme à son habitude et Derek étonnamment chaleureux avec le garçon. 

Alors que l’assistante sociale s'éloignait dix minutes plus tard, Stiles dit, “Tu étais vraiment bien avec lui.”

“Je- Ouais, j’ai une grande famille, tu sais ?” Stiles ne savait pas mais il acquiesça quand même.

“Alors. Comment c'était à l'intérieur ? Tu as des photos pour le procureur ?” Le visage de Derek était redevenu furieux avant même que Stiles ait pu finir la question.

“Il y avait du verre brisé partout dans la cuisine. Et—Stiles, il y avait un congélateur cassé dans le sous-sol et il y avait du sang partout à l’intérieur. Ça empestait l’urine et les larmes et—”

“Les larmes ?” Stiles s'était habitué à être vague dans les rapports de police—on ne pouvait pas exactement écrire ‘magie utilisée pour demander au chien de la famille s’il y avait eu un ou deux intrus’ dans une déclaration—mais ‘sentait comme des larmes’ ? C'était difficile.

“Non ! Pas littéralement. C’est juste…” Derek fit un vague geste de la main et Stiles eut pitié de lui. 

“Des mauvaises ondes, mec. Je te comprends. Que dis-tu que nous quittons cette baraque dès que la police scientifique est là et que nous nous trouvions un chiot à sauver ?” Derek laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et Stiles lui tapota le dos. “Le premier enfant est dur. Tu t’es bien débrouillé.”

Le sourire de Derek était comme le soleil qui jaillissait de derrière les nuages après un orage et Stiles dut se mordre la langue quand il sentit des papillons dans son estomac. Il était déjà injustement beau et maintenant il était aussi une bonne personne ?  _ Eh bien, merde. _

_~_~_~_~

“Alors, comment s’est passée ta première semaine, Der-Bear ?” Derek laissa échapper un gémissement silencieux alors que Laura se laissait tomber sur le lit de Derek et s’allongeait sur ses jambes. La voix de Laura avait cette intonation chantante qu’elle utilisait pour taquiner Derek quand ils étaient enfants. 

“C'était bien.”

“Bien ?” Intervint Cora, se faufilant soudainement sous le bras de Derek.  _ D'où venait-elle ? _

“Oui, bien.”

Et puis, Malia redistribua les oreillers et Derek se résigna au tas de chiots. “Alors pourquoi sens-tu si triste ?”

“Nous avons arrêté un père violent aujourd’hui. Stiles a dit que ça devenait plus facile, mais.” Derek haussa vaguement les épaules et les trois filles—femmes, se rappela Derek, c'était des femmes maintenant—hochèrent la tête avec compréhension.

“Mais il ne peut pas sentir leur peur, entendre leurs petits coeurs battre la chamade dans leurs poitrines,” dit Laura, toujours la sage alpha-en-formation.

“Exactement. Mais Stiles est vraiment chez lui au travail. Son père est le shérif, donc il a grandi en voyant ce genre de choses.”

“Shérif Stilinski ? Ce qui signifie que le nom de ton partenaire est… Stiles Stilinski ?” Malia fronça son nez dans une parfaite imitation de son père.

“Non, Stiles est juste un surnom.” Quand les trois haletèrent bruyamment, Derek sut qu’il venait de se dévoiler.

“Un surnom ?!”

“Der-Bear, tu n’as jamais utilisé un surnom de toute ta vie !”

“Dis-nous en plus à propos de Stiles-C’est-Juste-Un-Surnom Stilinski !”

_ Vraiment ? _ Pensa Derek. Laura et Malia étaient toutes les deux des mères maintenant. Il ne restait qu’un an avant que Cora ne soit kinésithérapeute. “Vous n’avez pas quelque chose de plus important à faire que de m’embêter à propos de mon nouveau partenaire ?”

“Non, Derek,” dit Laura, sa voix étrangement sérieuse. “Avec qui tu passe ton temps est très important pour nous.”  _ Putain d’alpha-en-formation… _ “Maintenant, dis-nous tout sur ce Stiles.”

Les filles ricanèrent toutes comme des sorcières au lieu de loups-garous et Derek se frotta les yeux. Il pourrait dire beaucoup de choses. Que Stiles ne semblait jamais se taire, que ses tatouages étaient absurdes et non professionnels, que ses cheveux étaient foutrement trop soyeux et ses lèvres foutrement trop rouges. Mais à la place—

“C’est un bon adjoint du shérif. Il prend ce travail au sérieux. Je pense qu’il fait vraiment tout ce qu’il peut chaque jour pour aider tous ceux avec qui il interagit.”

“Oh, wow.” La main de Malia tapota les cheveux de Derek de façon faussement réconfortante. “Le kink secret de Derek, un code moral irréprochable.”

“Est-ce que tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ?” Demanda Cora, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Comme s’il ne devait pas demander la permission à sa mère et se demander s’il serait capable de faire confiance à Stiles avec son secret un jour. Comme s’il n’avait pas à se sentir coupable de trainer Stiles dans ce monde. Comme si les humains ne reculaient pas de dégoût devant eux. 

Donc au lieu de répondre, il déclara, “Je n’ai pas de kink secret,” et il tapa le dessus des têtes de Malia et Cora. Elles rigolèrent, se jettèrent sur lui et le tas de chiots se changea en match de catch. Cependant, Laura lui jeta un regard qui impliquait une ‘discussion’ et Derek poussa un autre soupir las. 

_~_~_~_~

**C’est en juin que Stiles décida que Derek serait la quatrième personne la plus importante de sa vie, en plus de son père, Scott et Melissa.**

“Non, vraiment Scott ! C’est le meilleur !”

Scott roula des yeux, le coude au fond d’un bol de sauge. “Bien sûr.”

“Je suis sérieux ! Nous sommes les meilleurs ensemble ! Il est le type fort et silencieux qui fait que les gens se sentent en sécurité, alors que je suis le type amical et bavard qui leur remonte le moral.” Le shérif renifla à cette remarque de l’autre côté de la pièce. Stiles n’eut pas le temps de se défendre car le bouquet de lavande qu’il tenait dans sa main prit feu.

C'était la pleine lune, la meilleure nuit pour mélanger de nouvelles potions et remplir des sacs à sortilège. Scott et son père prenaient aussi un jour de congé pour donner un coup de main avec la moitié des trucs qui n'étaient pas magiques. C'était un bon moyen pour eux de passer du temps ensemble en famille, surtout vu à quel point ils étaient tous occupés avec le travail. Heureusement, Derek avait aussi demandé à ne pas travailler cette nuit-là, donc il n’avait pas eu à trouver d’excuses.

“Vraiment. Je ne me suis pas aussi bien entendu avec une nouvelle personne depuis que j’ai trouvé l’inhalateur d’un ringard à un mètre de profondeur dans le bac à sable de la colonie de vacances.” Scott roula des yeux face à la raillerie familière. 

“Je n’ai pas perdu mon inhalateur depuis la première, Stiles. Laisse tomber.”

“Ouais, ouais, ouais.” Stiles ficela un autre sac et étira son bras. “Que diriez-vous de faire une pause, de boire une bière, et d’aller nous asseoir un moment sur le porche arrière ?” 

Scott acquiesça joyeusement et se précipita vers le garage pour la glacière. Le shérif arriva derrière Stiles et le frappa dans le dos. 

“Je suis heureux que ça fonctionne entre toi et Hale, fiston,” dit-il. Stiles sourit avec reconnaissance et ils sortirent pour retrouver Scott.

La magie de Stiles se déploya et roucoula, extatique de sentir la lune sur son visage. Ils s’assirent et parlèrent un moment, Scott chantant sincèrement les louanges de la nouvelle infirmière, Kira, que sa mère lui avait présenté et Stiles l’interrompant avec des histoires sur Derek aidant des petites vieilles dames et des enfants perdus. 

“Très bien. Rentrons à l'intérieur et finissons. Il ne nous reste que les sacs de gingembre et de venin de serpent à sonnettes pour l’arthrite de Mme Helmer et les pattes de lapins farcies à l’aconit pour cet oméga que Allison a trouvé au Nouveau-Mexique.” Avant que le trio n’ait le temps de rentrer, le son d’un hurlement de loup résonna depuis le bas de la montagne.

“C'était un loup ?” La tête de Scott pivota comme si le loup était d’une quelconque manière dans leur jardin. 

“Non, impossible. Il n’y a pas eu de loups en Californie depuis les années 60,” objecta Stiles. 

“Ils doivent avoir commencé une sorte de projet de réinstallation ou quelque chose du genre,” déclara son père depuis la porte.

Scott acquiesça et tandis que les deux autres rentraient à l'intérieur, Stiles fit une pause. La mage inclina la tête et étendit sa magie, cherchant quelque chose d’inhabituel. Quoi que ce soit, cependant, c'était hors de sa portée. Il haussa les épaules avant de jeter un dernier regard à la forêt et de retourner à l'intérieur. 

_~_~_~_~

Le jour suivant, Derek se traîna jusqu’au poste de police. Il était en retard mais n’arrivait pas à se sentir mal. Oui, il était épuisé à cause d’un manque de sommeil, mais il était aussi redynamisé par la balade avec la meute sous la pleine lune. 

Il n'était pas surpris de voir Stiles perché sur le capot de la voiture de patrouille, deux tasses de café en équilibre dans une main et un sac à emporter dans l’autre.

“Arrivée tardive, Patrouiller Novice ?” Cria-t-il, par-dessus les lunettes de soleil de flic stéréotypées. Il avait un large sourire et les cheveux ébouriffés. 

_ Honnêtement, c'était juste peu professionnel d’avoir l’air si… si peu professionnel. _

“Je suis assis ici depuis quinze minutes !”

“Ouais, désolé. Mes soeurs sont devenues un peu folles la nuit dernière et- atchoum !” Derek éternua bruyamment alors qu’il s'arrêtait à côté de son partenaire.

“Ça va, mec ?” Demanda Stiles mais le loup-garou l’entendit à peine. 

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et s'éloigna quasiment de Stiles. Est-ce que c'était… de l’aconit ? Il recula encore d’un pas et se força à retenir le grognement qui lui griffait la gorge.  _ De la panique _ , réalisa Derek,  _ voilà à quoi ressemblait la panique _ . 

“Wow, Der. Tu as l’air un peu pâle. Peut-être que tu devrais t’asseoir ?”

Stiles ne pouvait pas être un chasseur, pas vrai ? Avec ses sourires faciles et ses mains douces. Il avait pensé la même chose à propos de Ka—d’elle. Stiles était aussi bon avec un pistolet, tout comme elle. Ils avaient tous deux grandi ici, Stiles avait même le bon âge pour être allé à l'école avec sa nièce.

L’esprit de Derek revint à une conversation sur la forêt qu’il avait eu avec Stiles et que celui-ci avait coupé court. Une discussion sur la façon dont Stiles prenait toujours un congé ‘une fois par mois’ pour passer du temps avec son père et son colocataire. Le tatouage sur l’avant-bras de Stiles représentant une rune de bannissement de démon dont Derek avait toujours supposé qu’il s’agissait d’un truc de hipster. C'était possible… 

“Là, mon pote. Pourquoi tu ne monterais pas dans la voiture et je te ramènerai chez toi ?”

_ Chez lui _ . Chez lui, là où toute sa meute vivait, dans la maison dans laquelle il avait failli les faire tuer une décennie auparavant.

“Non !” S’exclama-t-il avec la tête entre les genoux. 

“Hein ? Très bien. Respire juste. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

Il inclina la tête vers la poitrine de Stiles et ralentit sa respiration, essayant de rester calme. “Stiles, est-ce que… tu aimes chasser ?”

“Chasser ? Mec, je peux difficilement tuer des insectes ! Je n’ai jamais chassé, je n’ai jamais voulu.” Stable, calme. Derek sentit la panique commencer à se dissiper.

“Pas même si c’était quelque chose de dangereux ? Comme des pumas ou—ou des loups ?” La panique de Derek s’effaça complètement devant le véritable éclat de rire de Stiles.

“Des loups ? Oh non pas toi aussi. Je l’ai déjà dit à Scott hier soir, il n’y a pas de loups en Californie.”

Derek prit une autre inspiration et sentit non seulement de l’aconit mais aussi toutes sortes de plantes. Simplement l’odeur habituelle de Stiles, mais seulement plus forte que la normale.

“Désolé,” soupira Derek, penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder son partenaire. “Je suis juste—j’ai la gueule de bois et ton parfum est assez fort aujourd’hui.”

“Mon parfum ? Oh ! Les herbes ! Désolé, j’étais—Scott et moi avons un jardin chez nous, nous récoltions quelques herbes et épices hier soir. Du gingembre, de la lavande, de l’aconit. Ils peuvent être assez puissants en grande quantité.”

“Tu… jardin ?” Tout le désespoir que Derek ressentait fut immédiatement remplacé par l’amusement que l’image mentale de Stiles couvert de terre et portant l’un de ces stupides chapeaux de jardinage lui procurait.

“Hé, mec ! Ne te moques pas de mes hobbys, M. J’écris-Un-Roman !” Se moqua Stiles de l'attaque et Derek joua le jeu.

“Eh bien, je le fais. Et je pense que je sais comment je vais nommer l’affreux homme de main du méchant maintenant.”

Stiles rit à nouveau et c'était si ouvert, léger et pur que Derek rit aussi à l'idée que Stiles puisse être un chasseur. Qu’il ne pourrait jamais être comme elle. 

“Hé, mon partenaire grincheux vient de rigoler ! D’accord, allons-y. J’ai entendu à la radio qu’il y a un chat coincé dans un arbre quelque part et j’ai promis à mon père que je te filmerai en train d’essayer de l’attraper cette fois.”

“Je ne suis pas grincheux ! Et ce n’est pas de ma faute si les chats ne m’aiment pas !” Grogna Derek alors qu’il montait dans la voiture. “C’est toi qui est bizarre. Ils se ruent vers toi comme si tu étais de l’herbes à chat ! Et pas seulement avec les chats, leurs extravagants propriétaires t’aiment aussi.”

“Que puis-je dire ?” Stiles sourit, lui tendant une des tasses de cafe. “Je suis l’adjoint Fringant !”

“Plutôt l’adjoint Idiot,” déclara avec sarcasme Derek avant de prendre une gorgée. Il s’attendait à la boue tiède qu’il obtenait tous les matins mais le café était parfait. Chaud, sucré et fort.

“Wow. C’est super bon. Et c’est chaud. Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu m’attendais ? Ça a le même goût que si ça venait juste de sortir de la machine à expresso.”

“Oh, ouais, euh,” Stiles devint soudainement tout rouge et Derek entendit son coeur battre de façon saccadée. “Eh bien, ouais, j’ai juste dit ça pour te faire sentir mal. Tu sais.”

Mensonge. Étrange. Derek plissa les yeux en direction de Stiles pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules. Il n’y avait jamais de raison de se plaindre d’un bon cafe. Derek prit une dernière profonde inspiration, l’odeur du café se mélangeant à un million d’autres choses. Des plantes, de la terre, les pâtisseries dans le sac, la faible odeur d’ozone. 

_ Une tempête devait approcher _ , pensa Derek alors que Stiles démarrait la voiture et commençait leur programme pour la journée. 

_~_~_~_~

“Tu es chaud pour du chinois ?” Demanda Stiles quelques jours plus tard alors que Derek et lui enlevaient leur uniformes pour remettre leurs vêtements civils.

“Non, Stiles. Vraiment ? C’est toi qui m’a dit que l’inspection sanitaire les avait fermé il y a deux semaines.”

“Ouais, mais c'était pour du boeuf contaminé. Tu sais que je vais commander du poulet kung pao.”

“Um. Tu ne vas pas commander du poulet kung pao, parce que Nous. N’y. Allons. Pas.”

“Mec, tu es tellement in-” Stiles se retourna pour agiter son doigt et sentit le reste de sa phrase rester bloqué dans sa gorge. 

Derek pliait sa chemise d’uniforme. Et il n’avait pas encore mis son autre t-shirt. Et ses épaules étaient… là. Et son dos aussi. Avec un énorme tatouage. Stiles sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Il avait été nerveux quand il avait eu son premier tatouage. C'était un gribouillage d’une allumette allumée reposant dans un verre d’eau peu profond, et il l’utilisait pratiquement quotidiennement pour invoquer ou apprivoiser le feu, et pour geler ou faire fondre de l’eau. Au bout d’un moment, c'était devenu une cool experience. Concevoir des dessins pour cacher des runes et des incantations ayant des applications pratiques était presque devenu un passe-temps maintenant. Il y avait vraiment pris goût. 

Mais voir un tatouage sur le dos musclé de Derek ? C'était quelque chose auquel il pouvait vraiment prendre gout, pour ainsi dire. C'était un symbole que Stiles avait vu dans un livre sur l’histoire surnaturelle, trois spirales qui se rejoignait au milieu. De très bon goût, probablement quelque chose que Derek avait trouvé quelque part sur Internet.

“Hé ho ? Stiles ?”

“Quoi ! Oh !” Il cligna des yeux pour trouver Derek en train d’agiter sa main devant le visage de Stiles avec un sourire. 

“La Terre à Stiles ? Où es-tu allé ?” Son ton était léger et Stiles essaya de s’y adapter, malgré la chaleur qui montait dans son estomac. 

“Euh, ton tatoo. Je n’aurais pas pensé que tu étais du genre à avoir un tatouage.”

“Je ne suis rien comparé à toi. Parlons du fait d'être un addict à l’encre. Est-ce que c’est dans le règlement du département du shérif d’avoir autant de tatouages visibles ?” Les sourcils de Derek descendirent pour former une expression complexe. 

“Hum. Non. Mais c’est la seule fois où j’ai joué la carte du fils du shérif, donc la plupart des gens ne font pas attention.” Stiles essaya de contrôler son rougissement alors qu’il se retournait et finissait d’attacher ses bottes de randonnée. Son père regardait de l’autre côté quand ça concernait ses tatouages parce qu’il connaissait leurs buts mais Stiles se sentait toujours étrange avec le favoritisme.

“Très bien. Alors. Pas chinois. Et si on mangeait juste une pizza ? Je pourrais manger une pizza _ Amateur de Viande _ à pâte épaisse en moment même.” Stiles acquiesça bêtement et suivit Derek jusqu’au parking.

Ils avaient presque atteint la Camaro quand Stiles siffla de douleur à cause de la douleur aiguë liée à l’activation d’une rune sur sa cuisse. Il savait sans avoir à vérifier que c'était son sortilège de frontière. Une créature surnaturelle avait dû déclencher l’une de ses protections.

“Hé mec,” commença-t-il, son cerveau se démenant pour trouver une excuse pour échapper à la pizza. “Je pense que je dois-”

Le téléphone de Derek sonna et Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Derek leva le doigt pour lui signifier d’attendre une minute et répondit avec un slogan professionnel. “Adjoint Hale, comment puis-je vous aider ? Oh, hé, maman. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

Alors que Derek parlait à sa mère, Stiles sortit un papier et un crayon de son sac. Il dessina rapidement une esquisse de Beacon Hills et se détourna nonchalamment de son partenaire avant d’ajouter une petite rune au milieu de la page. Il utilisait déjà sa magie trop souvent autour de Derek pour des petites choses—réchauffer un café froid, refroidir la voiture de patrouille vu que la climatisation était en panne. Il devait être plus prudent.

Il claqua des doigts au-dessus de la page et regarda une petite étincelle de feu s’allumer et puis s'éteindre, laissant un petit trou brûlé sur la page. Voilà où était l’intrus, pas trop loin vraisemblablement. Il se retourna pour dire à Derek qu’il ne se sentait pas très bien mais il s'arrêta à la vue de l’autre homme se frottant l'épaule, penaud.

“Hé, ma mère a besoin de moi. Je déteste me désister mais-”

“Non, c’est cool. La famille d’abord, Der.”  _ Whoo. Il l’avait échappé belle là. _

“Cool. Eh bien, je te verrais demain, adjoint Idiot.” Le sourire de Derek était hésitant et réconfortant, et cela rendit Stiles faible.

“Pas si je te vois en premier, Patrouiller Novice !” Répondit-il en retour. 

“Stiles, je porte une arme depuis que tu es au lycée !” Cria Derek au-dessus du rugissement du moteur de sa voiture avant de sortir du parking à toute vitesse avec un peu moins de décorum que ce l’on attendait des adjoints du shérif

Eh bien ! Pensa Stiles pour lui-même alors qu’il souriait bêtement.  _ Pourquoi est-ce que je finis toujours par avoir le béguin pour des crétins ? _

_~_~_~_~

Derek gara sa Camaro le long de la route de campagne abandonnée et trottina vers l’endroit où sa mère et Peter étaient en train de se disputer—comme toujours—tandis que Laura, Cora et Malia se détendaient au soleil. 

“Enfin ! Derek, dis à ta mère que nous sommes tous les six assez nombreux pour attraper un oméga sauvage.” Peter montrait frénétiquement le petit groupe avec ses bras comme si c'était le seul argument nécessaire. 

“Pourquoi pas, maman ? Nous l’avons déjà fait”

“Je ne dis que nous ne pouvions pas le faire,” déclara calmement Talia. “Je dis juste que nous devrions être prudents. Il n’y a aucune raison d'éveiller les soupçons alors que nous ne sommes en ville que depuis un mois.”

“Alors nous allons faire attention,” intervint Malia avant de sauter sur ses pieds et d’enrouler sa main autour du bras de Derek. “Preum’s pour avoir Derek comme partenaire.”

Talia avait l’air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle poussa simplement un soupir las et se tourna vers la forêt. “Allez, Cora, allons-y.”

Derek et Malia se frayèrent un chemin à travers le terrain dans un silence bienheureux. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils faisaient toujours équipe, ils étaient les seuls Hales à avoir le don de la fermer. Ça ne leur prit qu’une dizaine de minutes pour capter l’odeur de l'oméga et ils adjustèrent silencieusement leur route. 

Assez rapidement, cependant, Derek s'arrêta net dans son élan.  _ Cela ne pouvait décidément pas être…? _

“Malia, tu entends ça ?”

“J’entends un idiot babiller sur les avantages et les inconvénients de la lévitation, si c’est ce dont tu parles. Nous devrions probablement éloigner l'humain de la route de l'oméga, je suppose.”

“Je pense que c’est mon—Stiles ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous !” Une fois que Derek posa les yeux sur l’autre homme, il se mit à courir. Il savait que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, sonnaient furieux et accusateur, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. 

Stiles était penché sur le corps sans vie et sanglant d’un jeune homme. Le jeune homme qui dix minutes auparavant, était un monstre bien vivant et très sanguinaire. Et Stiles ? Stiles le touchait. Stiles avait été juste là et Derek ne l’avait pas su, et  _ oh mon dieu, les humains étaient si fragiles, c’est pourquoi il restait avec sa meute.  _

“Derek ?!” Stiles bondit sur ses pieds avec un air de panique. Honnêtement, il n’avait pas le droit d'être celui qui avait l’air choqué.

Son visage était rouge et moite, et sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. D’une main, il tenait sa radio du travail et de l’autre, il camponnait un—

“C’est une batte de baseball ?” Demanda Derek, la confusion prenant le pas sur l'inquiétude. 

“Je, euh. Oui. Mais je suis plus concentré sur, tu sais, le mec mort. Qui était là dans les bois. Où je suis aussi. Avec… ma hum, tu sais. Batte de baseball.”

“Mais,” Derek plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. “Stiles, tu ne joues pas au baseball.”

“Derek. Un cadavre. Concentre-toi. En fait, signale-le pendant que je cherche une pièce d'identité.” Stiles lui lança la radio avec laquelle Derek batailla un instant.

“D’accord, d’accord.” Il leva la radio et essaya de paraître professionnel. “PC04 à dispatcher, terminé.”

“Derek, tu connais ce gars ?” Murmura Malia alors qu’elle regardait avec méfiance Stiles fouiller le corps. 

“C’est mon partenaire au poste. Stiles, voici ma cousine Malia. Malia, voici l’adjoint Stilinski.” Stiles lui fit un signe de la main hésitant et Malia commença à sourire comme une malade mentale echappée de l'asile. 

La radio prit vie dans la main de Derek. “Dispatcher à PC04, je pensais que vous aviez fini votre service, terminé.”

“Affirmatif. Nous appelons pour un corps trouvé à environ trois kilomètres de la route départementale 317 en direction des bois. On est tombé dessus en faisant de la randonnée sur notre temps personnel. Nous allons avoir besoin de la police scientifique et d’une ambulance, terminé.” Derek s'arrêta et regarda Stiles avec les sourcils haussés. 

“Dis au shérif qu’il s’agit d’un R613,” cria Stiles depuis sa position accroupie et Derek le répéta prudemment. 

“PC04, le shérif a été prévenu. Attendez les unités supplementaires, dispatcher terminé.”

“PC04 terminé.” Derek repoussa la radio et se rapprocha lentement de Stiles et du loup mort. 

Le parfum était bon, c'était définitivement là que la piste finissait. Mais le corps avait l’air humain. 

“Aucune pièce d'identité. Mais il y a quelque chose de clochait avec lui. Il était—il délirait et divaguait. Comme s’il était défoncé. Je ne sais pas. Et puis avant que j’ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il a juste levé la main et s’est tranché la gorge !” Stiles avait l’air si sérieux et si professionnel.  _ Pas du tout  _ comme s’il venait de voir un loup-garou. 

“Est-ce que ça va, Stiles ? As-tu vu quelque chose… d'étrange ?”

“Étrange comme l’homme qui s’est suicidé devant moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là d’ailleurs ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu devais aider ta mère ?” Les deux partenaires se fixèrent avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Malia tousse maladroitement. 

“Il venait me chercher. Je me suis perdue.”

“Exact, ouais. Malia avait besoin que je la ramène à la maison. Es-tu sûr que ça va ?” Derek essaya de sentir si Stiles allait bien mais les odeurs d’ozone et du cadavre étaient trop fortes pour qu’il puisse sentir quoi que ce soit d’autre.

“Je vais bien, Derek.” Stiles sembla se dégonfler un peu et offrit un doux sourire à son partenaire. “Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul, plus que ce que les gens pensent.”

“Je ne pense pas que tu ne peux pas te protéger,” protesta Derek, pour une quelconque raison, cela le dérangeait que Stiles puisse penser qu’il le pensait faible.

“Je sais, mec. Pourquoi ne ramènerais-tu pas ta cousine à la maison, d’accord ? Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent et puis je t’appellerai.”

“Un appel ? Pfff. Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas pour le dîner ? Je dirais à papa et à tante Talia que tu viens.”

“Quoi ? Malia, tu ne peux juste pas—” “Non je détesterai déranger—”

“Tu ne dérangerais pas, je t’ai invité. Hein, Der Bear ?” Malia souriait gentiment et Derek sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

“Ce n’est pas que tu dérangerais Stiles. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te sente obligé de passer un dîner avec ma famille. Ils sont… intenses.”

“Oh, tu ne penses pas que je peux le supporter, Hale ?” Stiles agita ses sourcils avec espièglerie et Derek laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. 

“Très bien, viens pour le dîner. Mais ne me blâme pas quand la vue de deux douzaines de Hales déjantés en train de dîner te donnera des cauchemars.”

“Deal.” Stiles avait l’air si heureux que Derek oublia presque le cadavre entre eux.

“Allez Derek, j’ai des potins à partager. 19h, adjoint, ne sois pas en retard.” Et avec ça, Derek fut tiré à travers les bois, le visage de Stiles et l'étrange odeur d’ozone se perdant tout deux dans l'immensité de la forêt. 

_~_~_~_~

Stiles réalisa un peu trop tard qu’il aurait peut-être dû demander des directions pour aller à la maison des Hales, au lieu de suivre la trace de Derek.  _ Suspect, Stilinski _ .

Avec un soupir, Stiles sortit de sa Jeep et s’approcha de la maison des Hales. C'était… immense. Et vivant. Plusieurs vélos pour enfants étaient empilés de façon désordonnée sur le porche, une piscine pour enfants regorgeait de jouets et il y avait même un jardin clôturé. Et pas un jardin comme celui que Stiles avait, avec des rangées égales d'ingrédients de potions dangereux et rares. Ce jardin avait des parcelles désordonnées de tomates cerises et des rangées tordues de plants de concombres. C'était beau. 

“Juste ne te ridiculise pas,” marmonna Stiles pour lui-même, pensant à son enfance de style maison-calme-et-pizza-au-micro-ondes. “C’est juste un dîner. Avec ton partenaire. Ton partenaire incroyablement sexy. Et sa famille. Toute sa famille…”

Stiles se prépara avant de frapper à la grande porte, seulement pour qu’elle soit immédiatement ouverte par un clone féminin de Derek qui souriait de façon compulsive. Derek lui-même avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de la femme comme s’ils avaient lutté pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. Son visage était rouge cramoisi, un rougissement qui s'étalait et disparaissait sous le col de sa chemise. 

“Oh Stiles ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis Laura, entre !” Dit la femme, repoussant Derek d’une main et saisissant Stiles de l’autre.

“S—salut, euh, Laura. Euh. Derek.”

“Stiles.” La voix de Derek était rauque et calme mais avant que Stiles n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un troupeau d’enfants dévala l’escalier. 

“Alors, j’ai entendu dire que tu avais vu un homme se suicider.” Laura dit ça avec le genre de ton que l’on utiliserait pour commenter la météo. 

“Ouais… bien sur. Probablement un drogué, il semblait vraiment ailleurs.” Ça sonnait bien, non ? Mieux que  _ ‘c'était un loup-garou sauvage qui s'est suicidé avec ses propres griffes juste devant moi’. _

Laura avait l’air d’avoir plus à dire sur le sujet mais fut coupée par un bambin joufflu qui arrivait de derrière le coin de la pièce et se cramponna à elle avec vigueur. “Maman ! Est-ce que c’est l’humain ?” Demanda-t-il, le doigt pointé en direction de Stiles. 

Laura grimaça, probablement avec embarras. Derek laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé et Stiles éclata d’un rire jovial. “Je pense que humain est peut-être un grand mot, petit gars.”  _ Plus vague que tu ne le sauras jamais… _ Pensa Stiles avec une grimace.

“Invité, DJ. C’est l'invité.” corrigea Laura. 

“Salut !” Dit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme avant de partir en courant. 

“Je suis désolée, il est—” commença Laura mais Stiles leva un main pour l'arrêter. 

“Ne t'inquiète pas. J’adore les enfants, je comprends parfaitement. Alors ! Où est ce dîner ?”

Et ce qui suivit ne fut certainement pas le dîner. La nourriture était abondante et délicieuse, mais c’était là que la comparaison se terminait. Ils étaient vingt-deux (vingt-deux !) Hales, allant de la grande-grande-grande tante Béatrice à Daphnia la nouvelle-né de Laura. Tous les vingt-deux étaient bruyants et interagissaient les uns avec les autres, enfonçant de la nourriture dans leur bouche et riant avec abandon.

Stiles était écrasé entre Derek et Malia, et en face de Peter. Peter, qui coupait un hot dog en morceaux assez petits pour les tout-petits tout en discutant avec le frère de Derek, Samuel, sur les avantages des panneaux solaires. En bout de table, Talia et son mari maintenaient calmement le désordre avec des ‘assis’, ‘dis s’il te plait’, et même parfois des ‘je vous jure’ autoritaires.

Stiles avait l’habitude d'être la personne la plus bruyante de la pièce. C'était… agréable ? Agréable. Agréable de pouvoir parler fort sans être gêné et de faire des gestes frénétiques sans recevoir des regards mal à l’aise. Agréable de sentir l'épaule de Derek cogner contre la sienne, sans que le travail ou la magie ne détourne son attention.

“Alors, Stiles,” Alice était la femme de Peter et ses cheveux étaient une tornade de boucles blondes. “J’ai entendu dire que tu aimes jardiner. D’autres passe-temps ?”

“Euh. Je jouais à lacrosse quand j’étais au lycée. Je n'étais pas le meilleur mais c'était amusant. Je euh,” Stiles se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation avant que Derek ne cogne leurs genoux ensemble sous la table. “J’ai en fait quelques, euh, quelques animaux.”

La tête de Derek pivota pour regarder son partenaire, les sourcils baissés. “Je ne le savais pas. Des chats ou des chiens ?”

Stiles laissa échapper un rire maladroit. “Plus comme des serpents et des araignées. J’ai toute une pièce de créatures venimeuses que Scott me fait fermer à clé. J’ai aussi quelques méduses en fait. Je les ai eu cette année. Saviez-vous que les méduses-boîtes d’Australie sont largement considérées comme la chose la plus dangereuse de la planète ? Alors qu’elles n’ont même pas de cerveau ?”

Alice, Peter et Malia hochèrent tous la tête pensivement alors que Derek laissait échapper un gémissement pathétique qui poussa Stiles à se mordre la lèvre pour cacher un sourire. “Tu  _ possède _ quelque chose comme ca ?  _ Délibérément _ ?”

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Patrouiller Novice ? Effrayé d’un petit poisson ?” Stiles fit une moue exagérée. “Mais tu porte une arme depuis que je suis au lycée.”

Derek lança tout d’abord un regard noir à Stiles, et puis aux membres de sa famille en general, quand tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire. Stiles se sentit presque coupable, alors il tapota le genou de Derek sous la table avant de reprendre sa fourchette. 

Le reste du dîner se passa paisiblement, entre les rires, les conversations et la nourriture. Quand il fut finalement trop rempli pour bouger, au moins la moitié des Hales l’escortèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derek se cogna derrière lui dans sa hâte d’atteindre la porte d'entrée et Stiles se détendit en sentant sa chaleur dans son dos.

“Tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter, Derek. C’était une soirée amusante.”

“Amusante ! L’humain s’est amusé !” Chantonna DJ, ses petites mains potelées applaudissant de joie. 

Un autre enfant, probablement celui de Peter et Alice si on en croyait les boucles blondes, posa sa main dramatiquement sur sa bouche. “C’est un secret !” Bafouilla-t-elle avec l’indignation que seul un élève de maternelle pouvait maîtriser.

Stiles leur offrit un sourire affectueux avant de passer la porte avec Derek dans son sillage. L’air était frais et les arbres bougèrent d’excitation en réponse à la magie de Stiles. Il les fit taire et espéra que Derek ne l’avait pas remarquer. 

“Je suis désolé pour…” Derek s'arrêta, faisant un grand geste en direction de la maison derrière lui.

Stiles secoua la tête. “C'était sympa. Vraiment. Je suis tellement habitué à juste mon père et moi, et juste Scott et moi. J’ai adoré.”

Derek ouvrit et ferma la bouche, baissa la tête et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. “Tu possède vraiment tes propres méduses ?”

“Bien sûr ! Des serpents à sonnette, des tarentules, j’ai même une petite grenouille qui peut tuer un adulte en seulement deux secondes d’exposition cutanée.”

“Stiles, tu es une des personnes les plus étranges que j’ai jamais rencontrées.” Derek releva enfin les yeux et le mage se sentit soudainement impuissant. C'était intense, ces yeux et cette mâchoire, et toute cette barbe de trois jours.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, et puis Derek brisa le sort métaphorique qui s’était emparé d’eux. “Qu’est-ce que le code R613 ? J'étudie le guide du shérif depuis des semaines et je ne me rappelle pas de ça.”

Stiles grimaça. Il savait que ça allait arriver, Derek n'était pas stupide. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il avait déjà trouvé une bonne explication. Ce n'était pas comme s’il pouvait simplement dire,  _ ‘Oh ouais, c’est le code que j’utilise pour faire savoir à mon père que quelque chose de surnaturel se passe.’  _

Au lieu de ça, il dit, “oh, euh, ce n’est rien, vraiment, juste quelque chose d’informel.”

Avant que Derek n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, une jeune femme passa la tête par la porte d'entrée. “Derek, maman a besoin de ton aide pour la vaisselle.”

“Cora, pourrais-tu—” Derek s'arrêta et inclina la tête sur le côté avant de soupirer. “D’accord. Je suppose que je te verrais au travail, adjoint Stilinki.”

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire affectueux et Stiles acquiesça bêtement. “Ça marche, adjoint Hale.”

Avec un dernier regard, Derek remonta les marches du porche et pénétra dans l’agitation de la maison. Avant que Stiles n’ait pu grimper dans la Jeep, la femme, Cora, avait envahi son espace vital. “Tu aimes Derek, pas vrai ?”

Elle plissa les yeux avec une colère légitime que Stiles ne pourrait jamais imiter. “Euh. Ouais. C’est un bon partenaire. Un vrai à la vie a la mort.” Stiles essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, mais ça ne marcha pas sur Cora. 

“Il t’aime bien.”

“Oh… bien…”

“Non. Il t’aime bien, tu sais ? Derek est… c’est un vrai homme à hommes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?”

“Hum.”

“Un vrai. Homme. À. Hommes.”

“Écoute, Cora, je- Ohhhhh ! Wow. Oh. Hum. D’accord. Cool. Je- Moi aussi, tu sais ? Est-ce que Derek le sait ? Que tu m’en parles, pas que je le suis. Mais le sait-il ? Parce que je le suis. Je suppose que tu pourrais—ce sont des nouvelles qui pourraient être partagées, je suppose. Très bien, cool, bye !” Stiles monta dans sa Jeep et démarra avant que Cora puisse dire un autre mot. 

“Au revoir !” Cria-t-elle joyeusement alors que Stiles la voyait disparaître derrière lui dans son rétroviseur avec la maison des Hales. 

_~_~_~_~

**C’est en septembre que Derek pensa qu’il devrait peut-être demander à sa mère s’il pouvait révéler leur secret à Stiles.**

Le partenariat de Derek et Stiles se développait facilement. Ils étaient efficaces dans leur travail et ils s’amusaient probablement plus qu’ils ne le devraient. Ils avaient tendance, comme le shérif le disait, à se chamailler comme un vieux couple marié. Stiles l'avait nié, se lançant dans une querelle ironique avec son père pour essayer de défendre son honneur. Derek était resté principalement silencieux. 

Il s'était figé en fait. Les mots ‘Stiles et toi’ et ‘couple’ dans la même phrase avaient grillé son cerveau. Il voulait inviter Stiles à dîner depuis des semaines, depuis cette soirée où il avait diné avec sa famille pour la première fois. Mais—ce n'était pas bien. Trainer Stiles dans le monde des monstres sans qu’il ne sache dans quoi il s’engageait, ce n'était pas bien. 

En parlant de monstres et de chamailleries…

“Derek, je dois passer par la clinique de Deaton, ça te dérange ? Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.”

“Ouais, pourquoi faire ?”

“Bonnie est malade, je veux juste voir comment elle va.”

“Bonnie ?” Derek fronça des sourcils. Il n’avait jamais entendu Stiles parler d’une Bonnie, mais si elle était dans une clinique, évidemment qu’ils s'arrêteraient pour vérifier comment elle allait. 

“Ouais, mon mamba noir africain. Elle n’a pas mangé sa souris la nuit dernière.”

“Quoi ? Deaton le vétérinaire ? Ton serpent ? Non, Stiles ! Je ne vais nulle part près de cette chose !” Derek ne pouvait comprendre les obsessions de son partenaire. Des créatures venimeuses, des tatouages, le jardinage. Aucune d’entre elles ne correspondait vraiment à la nature facile et paresseuse de Stiles et à sa personnalité de geek. 

Stiles se tourna vers Derek avec une moue. “Mais c’est seulement un bébé. Elle n’a même pas encore deux ans !”

“Stiles, non.”

“Derek, oui.”

“Je suis sérieux. Je me fiche de tes serpents.”

“Eh bien, je me fiche de ton étrange comportement de maniaque mais j’ai arrêté de laisser des déchets dans notre voiture !”

“Ce n’est  _ pas _ la même chose. Cette chose était dégoûtante quand nous sommes devenus partenaires au départ. Il y avait suffisamment de déchets à l'arrière pour noyer un criminel avant de pouvoir le ramener au poste !”

“Oh, alors tu ne peux pas gérer un emballage de barre chocolatée mais quand je ne veux pas mettre ma main dans le sac à main d’une droguée,  _ je suis _ la mauviette ?”

“C'était juste un sac à main, Stiles.” 

“Un sac à main qui aurait pu contenir des aiguilles !”

“Tu as des tatouages sur cinquante pour cent de son corps, tu ne peux pas te plaindre des aiguilles !”

Le visage de Stiles rougit, les yeux brillants. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme toujours et ses lèvres étaient pincées dans ce que Derek savait être une surcompensation pour essayer de cacher son sourire. Son corps fin et solide était tordu sur le siège conducteur pour faire face à Derek et—

“ _ Tu es beau, _ ” avait envie de dire le côté flirt en Derek. 

“ _ Tu es gentil et drôle, _ ” avait envie de dire le romantique. 

“ _ Tu es courageux et fort, _ ” avait envie de dire le policier.

“ _ Tu sens comme la forêt et ton rythme cardiaque me rappelle mon chez moi, _ ” avait envie de dire le loup-garou.

Il était coincé, les yeux incapables de bouger mais il avait trop peur pour ouvrir la bouche. Les yeux de Stiles allait des yeux de Derek à ses lèvres, et Derek savait qu’il pensait les mêmes choses, et Derek savait que ce n'était pas bien. Stiles était déjà un policier, trop humain dans un monde dangereux. Derek ne pouvait pas rendre ce monde encore plus dangereux. 

Alors, à la place, il dit, “Je suppose que nous pouvons aller voir ton stupide serpent,” et savoura la vue, l’odeur et le son d’un Stiles heureux autant qu’il put. 

_~_~_~_~

“Dispatcher à toutes les unités disponibles. Nous avons une alerte enlèvement pour une fille de huit ans. Vu pour la dernière fois au terrain de jeu du parc Ridgeview. Toutes les unités, répondez.”

Stiles partagea un regard sombre avec Derek avant de prendre la radio. “C’est PC04, à environ cinq minutes.”

Quand il arrivèrent sur les lieux, Derek et Stiles sautèrent hors de la voiture et coururent vers la femme hystérique qui agrippait une petite veste rose. Stiles avait déjà sorti son bloc-notes et son crayon enchanté, les paumes en sueur. Il pouvait retrouver cette girl en quelques minutes, il en était sûr . Mais expliquer ça à Derek… 

C'était le moment. Stiles l'avait repoussé depuis des mois. Il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Derek avec son secret et une fillette disparue avait besoin de tout ce que Stiles pouvait apporter. C'était le moment.

“Madame, c’est sa veste ?” Demanda Derek, incitant Stiles à lui jeter un coup d’oeil.  _ Étrange première questions, mec. _

“Oui ! Elle a dit qu’elle commençait à avoir froid donc j’ai couru à la voiture pour récupérer sa veste et quand je suis revenue, elle—”

La mère laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant et Stiles tendit instinctivement la main pour saisir son coude. 

“Respirez, madame. Plus de 99% des cas se terminent par un enfant embarrassé apparaissant là où il avait été vu pour la dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Donnez-nous une brève description de votre fille. Age, nom, apparence.” Stiles connaissait bien ce script malheureusement.

“Son nom est Lydia. Lydia Martin. Elle vient d’avoir huit ans et c’est une fille intelligente ! Elle ne se serait pas éloignée ! Pas Lydia !”

“Nous comprenons ça. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?”

“Cheveux blonds vénitiens, des yeux verts, cette taille, 25kg. Elle portait une robe bleue avec des pois blancs et des baskets blanches. C’est une bonne fille, je le jure !” Stiles hocha la tête de facon comprehensive et écrit ‘Lydia Martin’ dans son carnet. 

“Derek, transmets ça par radio, je vais chercher notre carte.” Derek acquiesça sérieusement, ses yeux verts scrutaient les arbres avec insistance.

Quand Stiles fut bien caché dans la voiture de patrouille, il gribouilla rapidement la rune pour un sort de localisation et tira une gemme enchantée de sa poche. Il pressa la gemme contre le carnet et sentit le picotement du transfert de sa magie à la pierre. Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu'à faire en sorte que Derek fasse confiance à ce chemin d’apparence sans intérêt. 

“Stiles !” Derek lui fit signe depuis l'extérieur de la voiture où il tenait la veste rose contre lui. “Je pense que j’ai quelque chose !”

Stiles se dépêcha de sortir et couru vers lui. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

“Mme Martin a dit que Lydia parlait d’entendre de l’eau qui coulait. J'étais en train de penser, il y a une cascade à quelques kilomètres d’ici, pas vrai ?” Il avait l’air nerveux, anxieux et Stiles supposa que le stress de cette affaire l’atteignait.

“Nous pourrions aller voir, je suppose, mais c’est un peu vague, Der. De quel côté est la cascade ?” Il étendit la carte sur le capot, et Derek et lui l’etudirent un moment avant de la trouver et qu’il ne tape du doigt sa position. “Là. Ce qui fait que la cascade…”

“De ce côté.” Derek pointa du doigt les bois, apparemment au hasard. Il commença à marcher vers les bois avec un but, laissant Stiles trébucher derrière lui. 

“Attends, nous devrions peut-être nous séparer ! Je vais aller,” Stiles fit discrètement tourner la gemme dans ses mains et elle pointa—elle pointa directement en direction du dos de Derek, qui s'éloignait, ses épaules aussi expressives que ses sourcils. “Je viens avec toi, je pense !” Cria Stiles et se précipita après lui. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec la veste ?” Demanda-t-il après l'avoir rattrapé. 

“Elle a dit qu’elle avait froid,” fut tout ce que Derek dit, traversant les bois en ligne droite. 

Stiles acquiesça bêtement et continua de vérifier sa gemme de localisation. Derek était sur la bonne voie cependant, donc Stiles ne dit rien. Ils marchaient depuis presque trois kilomètres quand l’homme plus âgé poussa sa main contre la poitrine de Stiles pour le stopper. 

“Derek, quoi—”

“Shhh.” Derek ferma les yeux et pencha la tête avant de se mettre à courir. “Par ici !”

Stiles avait du mal à suivre. Assez rapidement il put l’entendre cependant. Des petits gémissements aigus qui devaient venir de Lydia Martin. Au moment où Stiles le rattrapa, Derek berçait la petite fille qui pleurait, sa veste rose drapée autour d’elle.

“Est-ce qu’elle va bien ?” Cria Stiles par-dessus le bruit de la cascade. Derek acquiesça solennellement et pointa la rivière. Stiles vit immédiatement ce qui bouleversait Derek et Lydia. 

Un cadavre, un jeune homme, se balança d’un arbre d’avant en arrière. Stiles le reconnut comme étant Todd Miller—23, disparu samedi,  _ ‘s’il vous plaît, retrouvez mon fils’ _ —et décrocha sa radio de sa veste.

“PC04 à dispatcher, terminé.”

“Dispatcher répond.”

“Nous avons retrouvé Lydia Martin, saine et sauve. HPA au poste une heure.”

“Hourra, fiston. Ramène-la.”

“On va le faire. Nous avons aussi trouvé le corps de Todd Miller, suicide présumé. Pendu à côté de la cascade de Shatner Creek.”

“Compris. Nous allons envoyer une unite. Prenez des photos préliminaires et ramenez cette petite fille ici dès que possible.”

“Compris, terminé.”

“Tu as entendu ça, Derek ?” Interpella Stiles après avoir reclipsé sa radio. L’autre homme acquiesça, ne quittant pas des yeux la petite filles dans ses bras. Elle semblait s'être un peu calmée, les yeux gonflés mais secs.

Après avoir pris les photos, le trio commença leur longue marche de retour à travers les bois. Une fois qu’elle était devenue à l’aise avec eux, Lydia avait une bouche aussi efficace que celle de Stiles. 

“Saviez-vous que Disney World est plus grand que dix-sept pays ?”

“Oh wow. Je me demande lesquels.”

“Vatican, Monaco, Nauru,” continua Lydia indéfiniment, ne s’arrêtant que quand ils l’assirent à l'arrière de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le poste de police.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking, Mme Martin courut vers la voiture, les bras écartés. Derek et Stiles regardèrent leurs retrouvailles avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

“Ça s’est bien fini, hum ?” Murmura Stiles, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek.

“Mmm.” Derek hocha la tête et Stiles dut se mordre la lèvre à la vue de son partenaire. 

Sa barbe de trois jours était sombre, semblait rugueuse, et ses pommettes projetaient des ombres spectaculaires dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Ses yeux verts brillaient de soulagement et de bonheur.  _ Eh bien, merde… _

Il faisait sombre dans la voiture de patrouille et Stiles se sentit se pencher en avant. “Derek ?” Sa voix sonna étrange à ses propres oreilles, tremblante et faible. 

Puis, Derek se tourna pour lui faire face et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Ils bougèrent en tandem et soudainement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Cela ne comptait probablement même pas comme un baiser, mais la mage sentit sa magie trembler d’excitation. Elle tenta de le toucher. Stiles la repoussa. 

Après une seconde, deux, trois, Derek se recula. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il agrippa le volant avec des phalanges blanches. “Stiles, je—”

Silence. Eh bien. Merde.

“Ne le mentionne pas. Vraiment. Juste ne le mentionne pas. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise. C'était peu professionnel. Et indélicat. Je pensais que tu—Je suis désolé. A demain.”

Et avec ça, Stiles s'éloigna en trébuchant. Il rentra chez lui dans un état second. Quand Scott lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas, son ‘rien, mec’ sonna creux. 

Tout allait bien. Tout  _ allait _ aller bien. Derek serait toujours son ami. 

_~_~_~_~

Il était tard quand Derek rentra a la maison. Tous les enfants étaient couchés et endormis. La plupart des adultes l'étaient aussi. Seules Cora et Rosa, la femme de tante Patricia, étaient debouts dans la bibliothèque. Rosa tenait un verre de vin et leurs rires résonnaient entre les murs du sous-sol. 

Quand Derek s’effondra sur le sol à côté d’elles, sa chemise d’uniforme à moitié déboutonnée, Cora emmela immédiatement leurs jambes ensemble. “Longue journée ?”

Derek hocha simplement la tête, respirant l’odeur de la meute. Entre la fille disparue, le suicide et le—et Stiles, il était épuisé. 

“Raconte-nous,  _ miho _ .” La voix de Rosa était grave et calme. 

“Une petite fille a disparu. J’ai détecté son odeur dans les bois, et j'étais inquiet de comment j’aurais à expliquer à Stiles que je savais dans quelle direction elle se trouvait, mais il a juste… il m’a fait confiance. Et quand j’ai trouvé la fillette à trois kilomètres dans les bois, elle était près de ce cadavre. Un homme s'était pendu et elle était simplement assise là à le regarder.”

“Pourquoi est-elle allée aussi loin dans les bois ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu’elle entendait la cascade et qu’elle avait besoin de la voir.”

Cora se pencha en avant comme s’il racontait une histoire. “Étrange. Mais elle allait bien ?”

“Ouais. C’est le dixième suicide cette année cependant. Stiles a dit qu’ils n’en avaient jamais eu autant au cours des cinq dernières années combinées.”

“Oh ? Stiiiiiiiiiles ?” Le sourire de Cora était—sans aucune comparaison intentionnelle—carnassier.

“Quand… Quand elle et sa mère se sont étreintes au poste, Stiles et moi étions assis dans la voiture de patrouille et c'était tellement bien de les voir heureux et—et puis Stiles s’est penché et m’a embrassé.”

Les deux femmes s'extasièrent et applaudirent, et Cora se cramponna à lui avec excitation. “Oh ouais ! Je suis si contente, Derek !”

“Je ne l’ai pas embrassé en retour.”

Les bras de Cora arrêtèrent de l'étreindre pour le gifler. “Quoi ?!”

“Cora ! Cora, arrête ça. Je ne peux pas l’embrasser jusqu'à ce qu’il sache. Ce n’est pas bien.”

“Oh, Derek.” Rosa avait l’air triste. “Ta mère t'écoutera, si tu lui dis ce que tu ressens.”

“Je sais. Je—Humains. Tu sais ?” Il essaya de le dire comme une blague pour alléger l’ambiance. 

Rosa, du moins, mordit à l'hameçon. “Hé, ne tapes pas sur nous, les humains.”

“Tu es une enchanteresse, tante Rosa. Tu n’es pas vraiment une humaine normale,” fit remarquer Cora, en laissant son doigt tracer l’un des tatouages sur sa cuisse. 

“Eh bien,” sourit Rosa, tapotant Cora sur la tête avant de faire la même chose avec Derek. “Peut-être que Stiles n’est pas si ordinaire que ça.”

Elle se leva et partit après ça, laissant Cora et Derek à eux-mêmes. Il repensa à quel point Stiles avait été résistant après avoir vu l'oméga dans les bois plusieurs mois auparavant. Stiles était assez fort pour faire partie de la meute, décida Derek. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider comment il allait lui dire maintenant… 

_~_~_~_~

**C’est en décembre que Stiles décida de parler à Derek de sa magie.**

Ils étaient assis dans la voiture de patrouille, mangeant de la pizza quand Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. “Derek, j’ai un secret.”

“Hum ? Oh mon dieu, dis-moi que tu n’aimes pas vraiment l’ananas sur les pizzas. Je sais que c’est la California mais mon dieu, aies un peu de décence.”

Derek faisait des blagues autour de Stiles tout le temps. Quand Stiles avait mentionné à Malia quelques semaines auparavant à quel point il était drôle, elle avait répondu ‘M. Balai-dans-le-cul ?’ comme si la blague était que Derek puisse raconter une blague. 

“Tout d’abord, la pizza et l’ananas sont une combinaison étonnante.”

“Tout comme moi et la paix et la tranquillité, mais cela ne semble jamais arriver”

Stiles se força à rire, même si ses paumes devenaient moites.  _ Allez, Stilinski… _

“En fait, c’est à propos de cette époque où j’ai trouvé cet homme dans les bois, celui qui s'était tranché la gorge devant moi ? En juin ?”

Derek s'étouffa grossièrement sur sa pizza. Sa tête se tourna pour regarder Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. “Euh, euh, ouais, je me souviens très bien de ça.”

“Eh bien, le truc c’est qu’il ne s’est pas tranché la gorge avec un couteau.”

Quand Stiles se convainc de lever les yeux, Derek était pâle et avait les yeux écarquillés. “Stiles, c'était un événement traumatique. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as vu.” Il avait l’air désespéré.  _ Bizarre _ .

“Je sais ce que j’ai vu, Derek. J’ai vu—”

“Dispatcher à toutes les unités. Nous avons une alerte enlèvement pour une fillette de huit ans. Vu pour la dernière fois chez elle au 3952 Capper Street. Toutes les unités, répondez.”

“Ça sonne familier.” Stiles et Derek partagèrent un regard sombre alors qu’il attrapait la radio. 

“PC04 répond. Est-ce Lydia Martin par hasard ?”

“Ça l’est. Pourquoi ? Comment le savez-vous ?”

“HPA dix minutes, PD04 terminé.” Stiles remit la radio sur sa base et soupira. “Derek, peux-tu—”

“Hé, Stiles.” La radio reprit vie et la voix du shérif se fit entendre. “Possible R613 ce soir, tu dois garder la petite Martin hors de danger.”

“Compris, papa.” Stiles pouvait sentir le regard de Derek alors qu’il allumait les sirènes et démarrait la voiture. “Calme ces sourcils, Patrouiller Novice. On va la retrouver.”

“Je sais qu’on va la retrouver.”

“Ok, alors qu—”

“Qu’est-ce qu’un R613 ?”

Stiles souhaitait ne pas être en train de conduire à cet instant pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et se cogner la tête contre la fenêtre. “Je te promets, Derek. Une fois que ce soir est terminé, nous irons chercher une tarte aux fraises et nous nous assiérons sur ton porche, et je te dirai tout. Mais pour l’instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur la recherche de Lydia.”

Stiles pensait que Derek allait argumenter, mais il hocha simplement la tête sèchement et se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu’ils se garent dans l'allée des Martins. Mme Martin était assis sur le perron, la tête dans les mains et les épaules tremblantes.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent d’elle, elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et se leva. “Vous devez penser que je suis une mère horrible.”

“Non, Mme Martin. Nous pensons que vous êtes une mère inquiète. Lydia est assez âgée pour ouvrir les portes, vous ne faites rien de mal,” déclara calmement Derel alors que Stiles pénétrait dans la maison. 

Il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil mais tout semblait normal. Une cuisine bien rangée, une chambre girly, une veste et des chaussures manquantes devant la porte d'entrée. Quand il ressortit, Derek serrait la main de Mme Martin et dit, “restez ici, Mme Martin, au cas où elle reviendrait.”

Alors qu’ils remontaient dans la voiture, Derek baissa la vitre. “Elle a dit que Lydia se plaignait d’entendre des cornes de brume.”

“Des cornes de brume ?”

“Ouais, comme sur un bateau,” Stiles jeta un rapide coup d’oeil à Derek pendant qu’il conduisait. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre ouverte, ses mains serrées en poings, les phalanges blanches.

“D’accord, alors nous nous dirigeons vers les docks de la rivière. Appelez, nous pourrons peut-être obtenir quelques unités supplémentaires pour chercher les berges avant qu’elle ne tombe dedans. Il fait déjà 10°, et ça ne fait que refroidir.”

Derek passa les informations alors que Stiles serrait le volant plus fermement. Il repensa aux suicides et à la façon dont il avait vu l'oméga s’ouvrir la gorge avec ses griffes. Et maintenant la même fillette ‘très intelligente’ s'était égarée, prétendant entendre des choses ? A nouveau ?

“Nous devons la trouver rapidement,” dit-il à voix haute et Derek grogna en réponse. 

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les docks, Derek fut hors de la voiture et en train de courir avant même que Stiles ait défait sa ceinture de sécurité. Il bougeait avec un but, donc Stiles le suivit. Il ne tarda pas à entendre un lointain, “Je l’ai, Stiles !”

“PC04 à toutes les unités, Lydia Martin est dans le bâtiment 17 du chantier naval, veuillez envoyer une unité supplémentaire en renforts.” Stiles surgit par les portes et s'arrêta en dérapant. 

Derek était accroupi, une Lydia Martin hystérique pressée dans son dos. Et devant eux se trouvait un vampire. Un vampire mince, pâle avec des dents pointues et de longues griffes. 

“Eh bien, merde.”

“Stiles !” La voix de Derek était en fait plus calme que ce à quoi Stiles aurait pu s’attendre. “Fais la sortir d’ici ! Maintenant !”

“Non, tu la prends. Je m’occupe de ça.” Stiles commença à ramener sa magie à la surface, le feu juste sous la peau de ses doigts.

“Quoi ? Stiles, nous n’avons pas le temps de discuter ! Prends la fille !”

Stiles se hâta de sauter devant eux, n’ayant pas le temps de se battre avec Derek. Il saisit Lydia et se précipita dehors. Il pouvait entendre les sirènes de l'unité de renforts. S’ils se dépêchaient—

“Lydia, tu dois courir vers les sirènes, d’accord ? Tu peux faire ça ?” Il la tint et pointa les lumières rouges et bleues clignotantes.

Elle hocha la tête avec confiance, donc Stiles la poussa gentiment dans leur direction. Dès qu’il vit l’adjoint Lopez sortir de sa voiture, il retourna dans le bâtiment. “Derek, es-tu—”

_ Oh mon Dieu _ . Derek se battait avec le vampire, les deux bougeant trop vite pour sa vue. Stiles serra le poing et poussa sa magie vers l'extérieur. Le feu jaillit, des flammes bleues illuminèrent la pièce. 

Stiles fit un, deux, trois pas en avant et saisit le vampire par le cou. Il poussa le feu aussi loin que possible. Il pouvait sentir le vampire s’affaiblir.  _ Juste un peu plus…  _

“Stiles, arrête !” La voix de Derek était brouillée. 

Avait-il été frappé ? Stiles baissa les yeux pour vérifier son état et.  _ Oh. _ Derek ne bredouillait pas parce qu’il avait été frappé. Il bredouillait parce qu’il avait d’immenses crocs dans la bouche. 

D’immenses. Crocs. De loup-garou.

Stiles lâcha le vampire à cause du choc et il tomba au sol, inconscient mais vivant. Sa bouche s’ouvrit alors qu’il fixait son partenaire. 

Les flammes bleues dans la main de Stiles offrait assez de lumière pour que Stiles puisse voir clairement la forme bêta de Derek. Ses crocs dépassaient considérablement de sa bouche et ses oreilles étaient pointues. Il avait des arêtes et des bosses comme n’importe quel loup-garou, d'après ce que savait Stiles et ses yeux étaient d’un bleu lumineux.

_ Oh oui… _ Stiles relâcha les flammes dans ses mains et émit un petit rire creux. “Alors, à propos de cette tarte, ce soir…”

“Il n’essayait pas de me faire du mal.”

“Quoi ?”

Derek détourna enfin le regard de la main désormais vide de Stiles pour regarder le vampire. “Nous ne nous battions pas parce qu’il essayait de me faire du mal. Il essayait de se suicider et j’essayais de l'arrêter.”

“Comme l’oméga dans les bois. Derek, je pense que je sais ce qui se passe.”

_~_~_~_~

Derek déposa le vampire inconscient sur le siège arrière de leur voiture de patrouille et se glissa à sa place sur le siège passager. A côté de Stiles. Qui était un—

“Sorcier ?” Sa voix sonna fausse à ses propres oreilles mais Stiles rigola. 

“Un sorcier ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier au nez crochu, Derek. Je suis un mage élémentaire.” Sa voix avait une sorte de désinvolture forcée, comme la fois où il avait dit à Cora qu’il était gay. 

“Bien. Suis-je bête.” Derek commençait à ressentir les picotements du soulagement et de la panique. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, un éclat de rire se forma à l'intérieur de lui et sortit de sa bouche. 

Derek pouvait faiblement entendre Stiles dire, “Der ? Tu vas bien ?”

“Bien ?” Le mot sortit avec beaucoup plus de colère que ce qu’il avait voulu. “Non, ça fait des mois. J’essaie de te protéger depuis des mois en ne te le disant pas et il s’avère que tu es déjà impliqué !”

“Est-ce pourquoi…” Stiles s'arrêta et Derek l’examina.

Il mordait ses lèvres rouges, une habitude que Derek trouvait distrayante. Sa peau pâle était rougie par le froid et l’excitation de la nuit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient aplatis par des gouttelettes de pluie. Il sentait la terre et l’ozone.

“Oui.” Il regarda Stiles droit dans ses yeux couleur miel. 

“Oui…?” Stiles semblait plein d’espoir.

“Oui, c’est pourquoi je ne t’ai pas embrassé en retour.” Et puis, Derek se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire. 

Ses doigts passèrent doucement dans les cheveux de Stiles. Les mains de Stiles se levèrent pour prendre en coupe sa mâchoire. Le baiser devint plus intense, la langue et les dents et—

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?”

Stiles et Derek se séparèrent alors que le vampire sur la plage arrière s’asseyait. Il avait l’air humain maintenant, plus jeune qu’eux deux avec un collier de cloques autour de son cou.

“Oh. Hé. Hum.” Derek regarda Stiles reprendre une expression professionnelle. “Je suis l’adjoint Stilinski du département du shérif et le mage de la région nord de la Californie. Vous essayiez de vous suicider et mon partenaire et moi vous avons maîtrisé. Pouvez-vous me dire ce dont vous vous souvenez ?”

“J’allais juste me promener le long des docks. Je ne cherchais pas d’ennuis, je le jure.” Il semblait effrayé. Derek pouvait comprendre. 

“Je sais.” Stiles sortit son téléphone alors qu’il parlait. “Je pense que vous étiez sous l’influence d’une nymphe. Ce sont des créatures surnaturelles qui se nourrissent d'énergie. Certaines d’entre elles aiment les arbres, d’autres aiment l’eau. Je pense que celle-ci aime les suicides.”

“Des nymphes ?” Derek se pencha alors que Stiles montrait son téléphone au vampire. 

“Je pense. Est-ce que ça vous semble familier ?” Le jeune homme hocha la tête. 

“Je pense. Peut-être. C’est un peu flou.”

Derek regarda le téléphone alors que Stiles acquiesçait et démarrait la voiture. “C’est comme ça qu’elles fonctionnent. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, autant en sécurité que possible à Beacon Hills. Sortez, rentrez chez vous et gardez vos crocs pour vous.”

“Quoi ?” Son visage pâle se déforma de confusion. “Mais je pensais—”

“Sortez.” Derek fit la grimace à cause de laquelle Laura disait qu’il devrait vendre des films d’horreur. Le vampire se précipita hors de la voiture et disparut dans l'obscurité. 

Stiles appela son père pour lui expliquer la situation alors qu’il commençait à conduire. Après qu’il ait eu raccroché, le silence remplit le véhicule. 

_ Ce n'était pas bien _ , pensa Derek.  _ Stiles n'était pas censé être silencieux.  _

“Je parie que tu n’aurais jamais pensé que tu me rendrais aussi calme,” murmura Stiles tout en agrippant le volant.

Derek laissa échapper un rire rauque. “C’est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Tu es sûr que tu n’es pas médium ?” Il voulait dire ça comme une blague, mais cela sortit de façon un peu amer. 

“Non,” dit Stiles avec amusement. Bien, il comprenait. Il comprenait toujours. “Mais, je pense que Lydia Martin l’est. Enfin, pas une médium. Mais quelque chose.”

“Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle était sur deux scènes de crime sur la base d’une sensation.”

“Mmm.” Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Alors, loup-garou. J’aurais dû le voir. Une famille étrangement grande dans une seule maison, prenant toujours un jour de congé lors des pleines lunes. La façon dont tu trouves les gens si rapidement. Ces sourcils poilus d’homme-loup.” Il offrit un sourire hésitant à Derek et ils partagèrent un rire. 

“Je voulais te le dire,” murmura Derek. Il ne dit pas qu’il avait pensé une fois que Stiles était un chasseur ou que Stiles ne pouvait pas se débrouiller. Rien de bon ne sortirait du regard triste qu’il aurait mis dans les yeux de Stiles.

“Je sais, mec. Mais. Nous sommes maintenant tous les deux dans le coup.” Il lança un regard différent à Derek cette fois-ci. Il avait les paupières lourdes et les lèvres épaisses et— _ oh _ . 

“Combien—combien de temps va durer ton plan pour la nymphe ?” Sa voix sonna rauque à ses oreilles et le coeur de Stiles battit plus vite. 

“Une fois que nous serons arrivés chez moi, tout ce dont j’ai besoin sont des trucs de base et dix minutes. Ce n’est pas difficile, un étudiant de première année avec un livre Sorcellerie pour les nuls pourrait le faire.”

“Trucs de base ?” La maison de Stiles était de l’autre côté de la ville, à presque trente minutes d'où ils étaient. Qui sait ce que la nymphe pourrait faire avec ce temps ?

“Du romarin pour la base, le sang d’un alpha pour la traçabilité, le venin de serpent pour l’affaiblir, et les larmes d’une mère pour la maîtriser. De la craie pour le contour et un bocal en verre pour la contenir.” Il avait l’air anxieux alors qu’il accélérait un peu. 

“Ma maison est plus proche,” dit Derek en sortant son téléphone. “Je vais envoyer un message à ma tante Rosa pour lui dire ce dont tu as besoin.”

“Ta tante Rosa ?” S’exclama Stiles. 

“Oh. Tu ne veux pas que ma meute soit au courant pour toi ? Tu peux leur faire confiance, Stiles, je le jure. Mais si tu ne veux pas—”

“Non, non, Derek. Les meutes de loups-garous n’invitent juste pas les mages sur leur territoire. Es-tu sûr que ton alpha voudrait de moi là-bas ?”

“Ma mère se fiche de ça. Tante Rosa est une enchanteresse. Elle nous aidera.”

“Ta meute a une enchanteresse ?” Sa voix sonnait…. pleine d’espoir ? 

“Ouais. Notre meute est une famille, Stiles. Peu importe ce que tu es. Pas—pas ce que tu es, je voulais juste dire en general. Mais aussi, tu sais, qui tu es.”

Derek radotait. Il ne radotait jamais. Il pouvait sentir le rougissement descendre le long de sa poitrine. Stiles cependant souriait et ses yeux brillaient. 

“D’accord,” dit-il.

“D’accord ?”

“D’accord, envoie un message à ta tante.”

Derek cligna des yeux. “D’accord, d’accord.”

Le reste du trajet passa rapidement et alors qu’ils s'arrêtaient dans l’allée, Derek pouvait voir sa mère et sa tante Rosa descendre les marches du porche avec un panier. 

“Alors, des nymphes ?” Demanda Rosa.

“Apparemment.” Stiles prit la craie des mains de Rosa et s’accroupit pour commencer à dessiner sur le sol.

Rosa commença immédiatement à mesurer les ingrédients et en cinq minutes, une créature féerique en colère bourdonnait dans le bocal en verre. 

“Normalement, j'appellerai Eichen House, mais—” Stiles tendit le bocal a Talia, qui n’avait pas dit un mot de toute la nuit. 

Derek connaissait sa mère, savait qu’elle utilisait le silence comme une arme. Stiles ne savait pas ça, et recula rapidement. Derek ne l’avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. 

“Mais comme vous êtes l’alpha de ce territoire, je suppose que vous pouvez le faire. Ou je peux. Si c’est ce que vous voulez. Ou je suppose que c’est plus logique pour moi de le faire, parce que—”

“Maman. Stiles est un mage. Nous pensons que les étranges morts sont causées par une nymphe. Réveille tante Rosa, nous avons besoin de romarin, de ton sang, de tes larmes, du venin de serpent, de craie et d’un bocal en verre. Nous serons bientôt là.“ Talia tenait son iPhone comme les mamans le faisaient, à bout de bras. Elle lisait les mots du message de Derek calmement et les regarda tous deux froidement.

Stiles se frottait le nuque nerveusement et Derek ressenti le besoin soudain de s’avancer pour se mettre entre Stiles et la menace. Mais la menace était sa mère, son alpha. Il ne se serait jamais tenu entre son alpha et son but. Mais son but était  _ Stiles _ . 

“Maman, nous sommes encore en service. Nous devons aller remplir des déclarations et des trucs. Nous pourrons parler plus tard de—”

“Maintenant c’est bon.” Les yeux de sa mère ne quittaient pas Stiles. “Adjoint Stilinski, depuis combien de temps pratiquez-vous la magie.” Elle ne tourna pas ça comme une question, mais Stiles se dépêcha de répondre. 

“Depuis huit ans. Enfin, j'étais un apprenti pendant trois ans donc je dirais cinq ans mais ça signifie—” 

“Et avez-vous des allégeances ?” 

“Hum. J’ai un fournisseur ici en ville mais il n’est pas vraiment—”

“Deaton.” 

“Hum. Ouais. Et j’ai une bonne amie qui est une chasseuse, elle et son père suivent vraiment le code donc—” 

“Chris Argent, je suppose ?”

“Ouais. Et Allison. Je compte beaucoup sur Eichen House pour le confinement.” 

“Et qui d’autre connaît votre… spécialité ?” 

“Trois. Trois personnes. Mon père, mon meilleur ami et mon ancien partenaire.” 

“Tous humains ?”

“Oui.” Mensonge. Derek pouvait entendre le coeur de Stiles rater un battement.  _ Qui…?  _

Stiles devait savoir que son mensonge était évident parce qu’il commenca à grimacer et à bégayer. “C’est juste que ce n’est pas mon secret et je ne peux pas—”

“Les réunions de meute sont le mercredi soir, adjoint. Si vous sortez avec mon fils, vous feriez mieux d'être à l’heure.”

Et avec ça, sa mère et sa tante Rosa partirent, laissant une paire d’adjoints confus et rougissant dans leur sillage. 

_~_~_~_~

**C’est en février que Stiles emménagea dans la maison de la meute. Derek lui fit garder ses animaux de compagnie au sous-sol.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
